Within Darkness
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: After years of planning, four nations begin their plan to take over the world through a specific plan - to Darken nations that have been unfairly helped or repressed. Their first choices? Belgium and Seychelles. REWRITING
1. Madeleine 1

**Welcome to Within Darkness! Because of the recent weather, my exam was pushed back to Monday, January 28th. I am also writing this like it was in the Heroes of Olympus series, the character's names as the 'camera' is focusing on. However, there is a twist and that is: I am not writing it stereotypically and at the same time, like it was in canon. I hate it when people write characters as cowards, liars, or just plain dumb. In a sense, I am also paying homage to a great writer who hasn't posted anything in a while, and that writer is Five Tailed Demon Dog. In a way, their writing inspired me to write Canako as she is-a busty, cute girl who is incredibly peaceful and (occasionally) unfair or pissed. Thank you.**

Pairings (in alphabetical order):

Ameriko X Belarus

Belgium X Seychelles

Canako X Ukraine

Chapter 1: Madeleine

Madeleine knew she was Dark. Oh yes, she'd known Dark people in the day. They'd been killed off, yes, but she had to survive on her own for _years_ under the 'helpful' guidance of the 'grand' British Empire. She'd rallied her little sister's, Amelia, people to rise up against the oppression. She'd attempted (and failed) to rally her people to rise up as well. She knew America didn't hate her for it, nor that Arthur, the man who apparently couldn't even see her damn twin, cared for her at all, didn't care for them.

Thankfully, Alice had been there for her and Matthew. Alice had taught her to be the way she was, and had silently entered the Canadian female into an alliance with the Russian Empire. The Russian ambassador, one Ivan Cherneko (secretly Katyusha Cherneko), had spoken to her just after the meeting had ended. They'd spent the night together within the same room, and Madeleine had been terrified beyond belief that the ambassador would recognize her for the just barely beginning size of her chest, which Madeleine hated with a passion.

When she'd woken up far earlier the next morning, she'd noticed two _very_ distinct mounds on the ambassador's thankfully covered chest. It was centuries later that she discovered the same person was Katyusha Cherneko, currently her girlfriend and a close confidant of hers, alongside Amelia and Natalya.

* * *

"Zhis meeting vill now come to order." Germany said, and Madeleine mentally smirked as the room, as usual, descended into chaos. Amid the shouting from England and France, she saw Amelia, who nodded to her once, and she slipped away into the rather large vents. After a minute or two, the American female also slipped into the vents.

"Children, the lot of them," Canada whispered, and America stifled a chuckle.

"Where are we going big sis?" She asked.

Madeleine replied, "Down two floors. Ukraine and Belarus will be waiting for us in the women's washroom. Unlike previous times, they believe they know who to properly corrupt this time." Making sure to keep her footsteps quiet, she began to crouch walk towards the furthest vent cover, thankfully on the other side of the building, not that far from the meeting room. As they slinked through the ventilation shafts, she got lightly startled by America's question.

"Who do they think we can Darken this time?" Her little sister asked.

"I don't know, but here's the access panel," Madeleine replied, "now we sneak down the stairs and after that, into another vent towards the opposite side." Behind her, Amelia suddenly sighed.

"Sis, I can see the underside of your bust. I swear, this is why you should wear a longer skirt." The female American said. Madeleine blushed deeply, a red hue covering her cheeks.

"This is the only size skirt I have!" She hissed. A moment later, after making sure the hallway was devoid of any people, technicians, or politicians, she stood up fully, stepping out into the desolate hallway, her violet eyes scanning for the service stairwell. As Amelia stepped out beside her, Canada spotted the service stairwell, walking towards it after slipping shoes on. The female nation opened the door and motioned for America to take the lead. Down below her, the floor glittered despite the service stairs having not been used for a few months.

"Sis, you're sure it's two floors down?" Amelia asked, bringing Madeleine out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." The Canadian female murmured. The other female motioned for her to look out of the fairly small window of the door, and Madeleine cursed.

"What sis?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"We've gone three floors down. Hurry back up the stairs, but quietly." Madeleine whispered. Without another word, they left, only the slight disturbances in the dust on the stairs were the only signs they'd been there. As they hurried up the stairs, America finally took the correct door, and they exited into the equally desolate hallway. As they continued down the hallway, they were suddenly grabbed and pulled into a washroom.

"Babe!" Amelia cried out, kissing Belarus deeply. Madeleine chuckled softly.

"Who do you think we've got to Darken?" She asked the Ukrainian woman.

"Belgium and Seychelles. After that, we'll focus on laying low for a bit, don't want to world to be ready when we engage in battle with them." Ukraine said, smiling. Madeleine gently kissed her girlfriend, rubbing her soft hand along the female Ukrainian's back.

"Those two are definitely going to be helpful to us once the war's begun. Before, during, and after. The world needs a reformation, and those who oppose us shall be annihilated!" Canada declared softly, leaning into the soft, almost caressing embrace of the Ukrainian female.

"Mmm." Ukraine agreed, stroking Madeleine's back. They kissed a little bit more, then left for the Canadian female's home.

 **First chapter is done! Basically in this story, while the historical World Wars did happen, it's what happened after WW2 that really changed the world. In this story, Ukraine broke free from the Soviet Union's control during World War 2, peacefully. But the Soviets became enraged and invaded the independent country. Once that happened, the Dominion of Canada began sending soldiers to fight in Ukraine. Belarus also broke free in a bloody revolution, and the USA sent soldiers over. After defeating the Soviets, they discovered Soviet installations, used for interrogating captured soldiers and key figures. This was enough for the Western Allies, and they put sanctions on the Soviet Union, forbidding them from invading a country unless they were at war, or even simply moving troops through towards another country unless they had permission or they were at war.**


	2. Madeleine 2

**I used Google Translate for the French because I can't understand French to save my life. The translation will be at the end of the chapter.**

Pairings (in alphabetical order):

Ameriko X Belarus

Belgium X Seychelles

Canako X Ukraine

Chapter 2: Madeleine

Madeleine flashed into her cabin, which had been safe and sound during the War of 1812 (which had really been an attempt by Amelia and Alfred to see them, but American higher-ups had blown things out of proportion), the Halifax Explosion, and many other things. She'd been Dark since the late 1700's after all, and that had been fairly dark during that time-and since there weren't any travel logs on who was going where, it had been easy to slip into the newly formed United States of America undetected by officials. Amelia had been happy to see her, and had talked with her for an hour before Madeleine left, stealing away into the night.

"Something wrong?" Ukraine asked Canada. The other female took a second to reply.

"No. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About the best way to get a Ukrainian under the sheets." Madeleine teased, and Katyusha's face took on a light red hue.

"Damn you!" The Ukrainian teased back, and she chuckled. Canada smiled as Ukraine kissed her, the two bending as if they were in a limbo. When Katyusha, reluctantly, broke the kiss, they were laying on her bed, thankfully in their underclothes.

"Oh l'Ukraine, ma douce petite amie, je t'aime tant.*" Madeleine whispered, pushing herself right up beside Katyusha. Ukraine smiled.

"Et je t'aime, ma belle petite amie canadienne. Tu es la lumière de ma vie.**" She whispered back. As the two smiled at each other, they fell asleep beside one another, their bodies pressed closely together in their embrace.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get this done, so here it is. I recently asked for an invite from the admin staff at AO3, so the more...intimate chapters (including this one, the scene is just cut out for the fact that I don't want this to be taken down) will be posted there.**

 ***Oh Ukraine, my sweet girlfriend, I love you so much.**

 ****And I love you, my beautiful Canadian girlfriend. You are the light of my life.**

 **I am not saying that it's necessarily America's fault, the British were involved as well. Takes two to fight.**


	3. Madeleine 3

**Chapter 4 is expected to be finished sometime mid-February. I haven't exactly started work on it yet, but after I post this chapter, I'll begin working on it. But apart from that, I recently received an AO3 invitation, and my username there is Proud_Writer (which means I can post more...intimate work there), and on with the story!** **On the other hand, it's really much more sad. My aunt on my mother's side has brain, lung, and kidney cancer. My sister told me that brain cancer, it's a death sentence. Brain, lung, and kidney cancer, it's very unlikely she's going to see the end of the winter, so if I answer to a PM very harshly, it's because I am very emotional and it's likely that she's gone. Don't bother wishing me support when she is going to die. I will be updating this chapter frequently so others can know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did there would be more Fem!Canada.**

 _Italics indicate dreams or past._

Pairings (in alphabetical order):

Ameriko X Belarus

Belgium X Seychelles

Canako X Ukraine

Chapter 3: Madeleine

Madeleine dreamed of a time long gone. A time where things were far more simple, and easygoing. A time where she, Katyusha, Amelia, and Natalya had no worries at all.

 _"But mama, I want to stay!" Madeleine cried. Her mother, Francine, smiled, but there were tears in her purple eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Madeleine," she said, "but as much as I want to, I can no longer take care of you. Know that I will always love you, no matter what." France said, hugging her tightly._

 _"Mama!" She screamed._

Madeleine woke in a cold sweat. She hadn't expected to remember that in particular.

"Canada?" Ukraine asked sleepily.

"Go back to bed," the Canadian female whispered, "I need to use the washroom." As Katyusha fell back into the realm of Morpheus, Canada rolled out of bed. She hadn't been lying - she did need to use the washroom - but since she, when she'd been making the cabin, had forgotten to add an upstairs washroom, there were only three-one downstairs on the first floor, and two in the basement, fairly close to her swimming pool. As she tiptoed through the quiet house, she eventually reached the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs, she froze when she saw a light on, but she quickly realized it was Amelia and Natalya. 'They must've forgotten to turn the light off.' Madeleine thought to herself. Then she heard a familiar moaning sound, and she blushed. 'Never mind.' She thought, and she proceeded back upstairs quietly.


	4. Author's Note

**Within Darkness: Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this since February. I actually lost interest in writing this current version, and I decided it needs a major rewrite. The new title for it will be...Into Darkness (no, I'm not a Star Trek fan, it just came to me).**

 **I never really gave Canada a reason to go dark, and that irritated me to no end. Sure, on AO3 I have the NSFW version (basically the more...lewd and 'fun' one) and the chapters are longer there, but I want to try to have equal chapter lengths, which, for me at least, is a total of five thousand words. On FanFiction, I'll be posting the SFW one which will have things like expanded conversations, details, etc., while on AO3 it'll have things more...pleasurable.**


End file.
